1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for easily searching for a scene in a video and a mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “mobile device” refers to a type of electronic system that can support a call function with mobility. Mobile devices, which are widely used because they are easily carried and have easy use applications, have a variety of input modes to provide user functions. For example, conventional mobile devices include a touch screen with a touch panel and a display unit. When the user of the mobile device views an image on the display and then makes a gesture to select it, the touch panel can sense the user's gesture. The mobile device creates a touch event corresponding to the user's gesture and then controls an application program to execute the corresponding user function.
Conventional mobile devices are relatively smaller in display area than other devices in order to support mobility. That is, conventional mobile devices display information related to various functions on a relatively small display area. When a video is reproduced, a user has difficulty when searching for a particular scene in the video. If the user misses a particular scene while viewing the video or must terminate the video due to an interruption, the user wants to view the video from the missed scene or the stopped scene. In that case, since mobile devices have smaller display areas, the user must search for the desired video scene via a relatively smaller display area and thus cannot easily find it. Therefore, most mobile device users abandon the process of searching for a desired scene, and instead roughly search for a scene near the desired scene, and then view the video from the nearby scene. This problem frequently occurs when the user is moving with the mobile device. Therefore, when a user does not find the desired video scene, the user must view many scenes again, which causes the user to feel inconvenienced.